


Pornos

by CreepingDawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, F/M, Little Girls, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Science Fiction, Tentacles, little boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingDawn/pseuds/CreepingDawn
Summary: Alien ships fill the sky, imposing peace upon earth. In return, humans are made to entertain them, creating smutty films. It is other humans that direct those films, however, leading to all sorts of degenerate and perverted fantasies. Children are not immune either...





	Pornos

Robert Malkin paced back and forth in front of his bedroom window before glancing at his watch. It was 11:51 on June 7, 2021. One minute had passed since the last time he had checked. He sighed.

"You've been nice to everyone you know, right? Haven't cut anyone off in traffic? Haven't made any waves?" His wife, Charlotte, asked from across the room. She was pacing as well, though she was close to the bathroom as she had endured several episodes of the dry heaves. Her nerves were getting the best of her.

"Yes. You? You haven't pissed anyone off?" He gave her a look. His wife, he knew, had a bad temper and had often gotten on people's nerves back before the world changed.

"No. I've been good! I've had to be! I just don't want… I don't want her to have to…"

"I know," Robert said, staring back out the window. In the darkness, he could see bright lights floating way above the earth and he clenched his teeth. They were up there. The Titans. From this vantage point alone, he counted four of the massive stations in orbit. He closed his fist, feeling the smooth glassy texture of the red jewel imbedded in his palm. His "EYE" to the silent alien-built stations.

The Titans had arrived five months earlier, the thousand strong armada of gigantic space stations simply appearing around earth without any warning. Over the next twelve hours, every human on the planet had watched in horror as a small red crystal, now known as "EYES," grew in the center of their left palm. The mass hysteria only lasted a short while, though, as millions, and then billions, of humans discovered that the EYES acted as a sort of violence deterrent. War ceased. Murder became non-existent. Anytime someone attempted to commit violence upon another, they were frozen in place. Peace was achieved, and it was… good.

Another aspect of the EYES was that they were tapped into the body in such a way, disease and injury disappeared as well. Human scientists and doctors learned that the EYES cured all illnesses and made all bodies whole. Brake a leg from a biking accident? It will be healed in moments. Death from disease fell to nothing and death from injury hovered close to nothing. The world cautiously celebrated.

Then the Pornos started.

Robert's watch began to beep and he looked down. It was midnight. June 8, 2021. His daughter, Samantha, was now officially five years old. Robert closed his eyes in a silent prayer before he opened them to look at his wife. Perhaps all would be well.

A sudden chime filled the room and both Robert and Charlotte gave cries of anguish. Looking at their palms, both saw that the EYE buried there was a flaming red. A voice suddenly came out of each alien devices, blending together to form the highly dreaded statement Charlotte and Robert had dreaded hearing for months.

"Your daughter Samantha," the voice said, "is about to be in a Porno."

………

Cynthia Majors was just finishing up explaining the mathematics problem on the blackboard when her student, Xavier Barnes, began to groan. The whole class looked over at the interruption, collectively inhaling as the nine-year-old boy's hand, then his arm, then his whole body was outlined in deep aqua light. "Shit," the boy managed to say before he suddenly disappeared. The fourth grade remained silent.

"Class," Cynthia said in a suddenly raspy voice. Why don't we go to recess a little early, hm?" Though such a statement would normally be met with cheers, the nine and ten-year-old's simply got up and filed out of the classroom. Cynthia sat down at her desk hard, taking a deep breath. These… Pornos… were keeping everyone on edge.

She thought back to how it all started. Almost two weeks after the Titan's arrival, her EYE had suddenly flared to life and a small holograph image appeared. It was the hazy outline of a human, without any distinguishing features, and it began to speak to her as soon as she looked at it. It informed her that the cost of the peace and health of humanity would be paid in smut and that the human race would be the actors. Of course, Cynthia had thought that sounded mad. But as the thing kept talking, a deep sinking feeling in her gut told her that the cost was real.

People was being given the power to anonymously select each other to "star" in custom made pornographic films. The films could be totally vanilla. They could be incredibly extreme. In order to select someone, all one would need to do would be to tap their EYE, tell it that a Porno was being requested, inform the EYE as to who the star would be (you could use a name, or a description, or anything really), and state what the Porno would entail. Then that person, wherever they were, would be transported away, presumably to one of the stations orbiting the planet, and the Porno would begin. Six hours later, the person would be transported back.

There were only a few restrictions on these Pornos, humanity learned quickly. One had to be five years old or older to participate. One could not have stared in a porno over the previous ten days. No one could suffer death or bodily harm. Indeed, only mild pain for the purposes of sexual pleasure was allowed. No torture. Other than that, the market was open.

Cynthia had been through two pornos herself. She shuddered, thinking about the experiences. From what she had learned, almost every person in the world had been involved in at least one porno. Some, she knew, were getting taken up to a Titan every ten days. 

The world had reacted as expected. Outrage. Pleading. Threats. Nothing stopped the Titans. Several militaries had attempted to respond but the EYES made sure no one could launch any weapons. People tried to protect themselves by staying indoors, though that didn't appear to do anything. The biggest problem was that children were participating, Cynthia knew, though everyone was at a loss as to how to stop it.

Xavier, she thought to herself, had been selected for a porno eleven days earlier. She remembered because his mother had written a note explaining why her son would be out of sorts that day. The fact that he was selected today, of course, meant that someone wanted to watch the boy perform again. Someone was preying on him. She shuddered. He was cute, certainly, but a child. A very pre-pubescent child.

Cynthia glanced at her personal computer. She knew that, if she told the EYE that she wanted to watch Xavier's Porno on her screen, it would immediately connect her to the scene. In that way, perverts could watch the results of their requests. Record it, even. Law enforcement was trying to stop people from making Porno requests, of course, and the legislature had passed laws mandating life in prison if someone requested a child be in a Porno. However, perverts were still able to get away with it because they could watch their handiwork on their computers without using the internet; the EYE would act as the data feed directly. It was maddening!

And then there was the acting itself.

……… 

Stripping out of his work clothes, Frank Beans sat back in his chair and sipped from his ice cold Mountain Dew. Looking around at the basement, the middle-aged man grinned. A plumber by trade, Frank was unmarried, lived alone, and was a total pervert. He had originally set up his basement as a sort of man cave - a place he could play computer games and jack off to porn. Then the Titans arrived and the Pornos began. Frank chuckled. What a time to be alive!

Now, Frank spent all the time he wasn't working down here producing Pornos. He had purchased twelve televisions, installing them throughout the basement, and each was set up to record particularly good scenes. The irony, Frank thought, was that he rarely went back and watched those scenes. It was just too easy to see whatever he wanted with a few quick commands to his EYE. New stuff. Always fresh.

Frank was an equal opportunity pervert. He liked it all, so long as it was nasty. Men, women, boys, girls. Didn't matter. Age was a number. Race was a construct. Consent was optional. He thought it humorous that so many people, since the start of the Pornos, had made a habit of trying to be nice to everyone. There was a fear within the world that pissing off someone was the surest way to have you or someone you love end up in a Porno. Frank knew that was bullshit. Sure, people were taking out their petty grievances on each other by subjecting each other to Pornos but it was the perverts, like him, that were really pushing the movement. Just picking people at random…

The best thing about the Pornos, Frank thought as he began to stroke himself through his boxers, was that the Titan's seemed to be able to change reality in their scenes to get whatever the producer requested. Nothing was beyond the pale. Want a slime monster or a bunch of tentacles? Done. Want a dog that knew just how to fuck a human bitch. Done. Want a man to be able to cum repeatedly without a refractory period, shooting a massive load each time? Done. Ten inch black cock in a six year old virginal pussy? Done. The laws of physics and reality were the Titan's to command and that gave a producer like Frank a whole spectrum of ideas.

But it was the acting that really synched the whole thing. Frank grinned. Not only did the Titan's have the power to physically manifest anything the producer wanted, they could actually change the thought patterns of the star so that they "acted" appropriately in the scene. You could script out the action so that the guest did exactly what you wanted. If it was a rape scene, tell the EYE you want it to be totally non-consensual and your star will fight, cry, and resist. Want them to be a total lesbo slut despite being a virtuous married straight woman in real life? Tell the EYE and that bitch will be eating pussy with the eagerness of a teenage boy. It was astounding.

The news had, of course interviewed people after they had performed in roles they were unaccustomed to. Everyone agreed that, at the time, it felt totally normal and reasonable. It wasn't until they were back on planet earth that they realized that they were doing something they would never do on their own volition.

Hard now, Frank looked at the first screen. "EYE," he said, tapping the small gem in his palm, "I want to request a Porno."

"Explain." Came the expected response.

"At the store, some asshole parked a little close to my truck and I had to squeeze to get in when I got to the parking lot. Who was the driver?"

"The driver was a forty-seven-year-old man named Russel Chambers."

"Excellent. We are going to start with him. Is he available for a Porno?"

"Affirmative."

"What's his sexual orientation?"

"He is straight, having been married to the same woman for twelve years."

"Does he have any kids?"

"A fourteen-year-old daughter. A thirteen-year-old son. Twin seven-year-olds, mixed gender."

"Great. Here's what I want to see…"

………

"I can't watch," Charlotte said as she hurried upstairs, leaving Robert alone in front of his office computer. The couple had come down stairs to check on their daughter, asking the EYE to show them five-year-old Samantha's Porno. Before the screen could react, though, Charlotte fled out of the room. Robert, unsure what to do, stared at the scene. Words appeared.

Title: Samantha and the Monster Under the Bed  
Synopsis: Little Samantha meets the monster that has been terrorizing her!

Then the Porno began.

It started innocuous enough. He saw him and Charlotte tucking their five-year-old into bed, the room an exact duplicate of the one above Robert's head. They kissed their daughter on the forehead and wished her sweet dreams. The girl rolled over and the door was closed.

Robert knew his daughter was not upstairs. She was gone, hundreds or thousands of miles away in the floating stations that hovered above earth. The room was fake. He and Samantha were fake. The teddy bears were fake. But his daughter. She was real. Everything else in there was some sort of advanced projection created by the Titans. His daughter was his own flesh and blood.

A few moments passed before Robert saw darkness spilling out from under the bed and covering the floor and walls. The little girl sat up, clutching her teddy bear. She began to cry out for he and his wife but nothing happened as the darkness crept up the bed and toward the little girl. Robert bit his lip.

A voice filled the darkness. "I told you, Samatha, I would come for you tonight. You didn't believe me. You thought I was a dream. But I'm real! And I'm HERE!" Monstrous laughter filled the room as the girl continued to cry for her parents.

The covers were thrown back and tendrils of darkness grasped his daughter's ankles, dragging the little brunette down the bed as she cried in terror. More tendrils shot out of the darkness and grasped her, pulling her into the air. Then, without warning, they slithered into her nightgown and pulled apart violently, ripping the lace fabric into multiple pieces that fell limply to the ground. His daughter, in only her tiny panties, squealed. Tendrils slithered under the elastic a moment later and, as Robert watched, the panties were ripped to shreds and his saw his daughter's nude form.

He had seen her nude plenty of times, of course, but this was different. Before, he had bathed her or dressed her. Innocuous nudity. Now, the tendrils held her arms apart and slowly spread her legs, her tiny pussy opening to the camera.

"Tonight, Samantha," the voice continued above the girl's sobs, "I'm going to give you such pleasure. I'm going to make you crave it!" The tendrils materialized into more solid forms, looking to Robert like dark cocks wriggling in the moonlight. Then they attacked.

Two grabbed the girls' small undeveloped nipples, pinching and twisting vigorously as the little nubs stiffened. One began rubbing her small slit, the cock tendril pushing farther and farther into the virginal territory. Another snaked around his thrashing daughter's backside, the camera panning so that her small tight backdoor could be seen a split second before the cock tendril began pressing against it.

"Oh shit…" muttered Robert, seeing that the tendrils were all covered in a slick looking mucus that was clearly acting as lubricant. His daughter squealed, then, as the tendrils thrust home, breaching her pussy and asshole at the same time and slithering rapidly into his little girl. She bucked and whined, fought and cried. It was no use. One slid between her lips and thrust forward, clearly sinking deep into her throat as it began to fuck her senseless, it's pace matching the breakneck speed of it's brethren.

"And now," the voice said, "I'm going to torture your little clitty mercilessly, Samantha. You're going to cum so hard."

Robert watched as another tendril slid up the girl's body and latched itself onto her exposed clitoris, the small nub swollen thanks to the fucking the girl was receiving. She let out a scream as the tendril attacked and Robert saw his daughter's body collapse, all fight gone. 

A few seconds past and Robert watched in muted horror as his daughter was fucked in all three holes, her nipples and clit viciously teased. The girl was moaning now, the sound clearly one of pleasure and growing louder with each second.

"Are you prepared, little one?" The voice chimed in again. "Are you prepared to cum? It's happening. It's happening NOW!!!"

The girl suddenly went completely stiff as the tentacles increased their speed yet again, the tendril in her throat pulling out all the way while his daughter began to scream in ecstasy. Robert watched her body buck and quiver, her juvenile orgasm burning every nerve in her body as she squealed in delight.

"CUM!" the voice sang. "CUM FOR US ALL!!!"

"Fuck!" Robert said, as his own cock erupted beneath his robe.

………

Cynthia bit her lip before standing up, walking to the door, locking it, and drawing the shade. Then she sat down, turned her computer to her, and spoke into her EYE. "I want to see Xavier Barnes's Porno."

The screen lit up with words.

Title: Xavier at the kennel.  
Synopsis: Responding to a help wanted ad, Xavier finds his calling in life.

Then the Porno began.

Cynthia watched as little Xavier, the fresh faced nine-year-old, entered a kennel and spoke with the man behind the counter. The boy explained he was responding to the help wanted ad that had been zipping around the internet.

"You know, boy, that the job we are looking to fill is for is an asshole cleaner, right? Every asshole in this place has to be spotless?"

"Absolutely!" the boy responded, grinning. "I love licking assholes!"

"Then come on back and let's see what you've got!"

Cynthia watched in horror and fascination as the boy was led into the back, took off his clothes, and knelt down on a padded bench. Then the man, who had also stripped, led over a large golden retriever. The dog spun around, pressing it rear against Xavier. The boy reacted instantaneously.

Grasping the dog's hips, the boy dove in and shoved his tongue deep into the animal's shitter, eating out the very happy canine with abandon. The rimming lasted only a minute or two before the man led the animal away, giving Cynthia a chance to look at Xavier. His face was covered in spit but he had a huge grin on his face. Another dog was led up and the process repeated itself.

Three more dogs were serviced in this way before the man took his turn, pulling his own cheeks apart so Xavier could tongue the human asshole. Both boy and man moaned at this and Cynthia saw, as the camera changed angles, that Xavier's little boycock was rock hard and his hands were gently stroking the quivering flesh.

"Wow…" She said to herself. It was the most perverted thing she had ever seen.

The man eventually stood up and found another dog, slipping behind Xavier as the boy went to town on this newest shitter. "Boy, I used to be the asshole cleaner here. Mind if I give yours a taste?"

Xavier didn't even bother to say anything, his face pressed deep into the dog ass before him. Instead, he reached back and spread his cheeks, giving Cynthia a view of her first ever preteen boypussy. The man grinned, of course, before shoving his face into Xaviers most private place. The sounds of licking and slurping filled the room, with both man and boy frisking their hard cocks while rimming the ass in front of them.

The bell rang and Cynthia slammed the laptop closed, jumping up to unlock the door just before her class began to filter it's way in. Quiet conversations filled the room as the students began to take their seats, but Cynthia thought she heard one of the girls say Xavier's name. Glancing over, she saw that a couple of her students were still clustered around a smartphone and she blanched. They were watching his Porno.

……………

Frank Beams shot his load for the first time as he watched the screen before him. This particular Porno had been quite good so far, with the man imminently satisfied at his request. "That'll teach him to do a better job parking," he whispered to himself.

On his screen, Russell Chambers was making muffled protests as the man, who was bound tightly to a sturdy metal chair and had a very expansive gag in his mouth, twisted and turned as best he could to keep his seven-year-old twins away from his cock. The small girl and boy, both naked, knelt in front of their tied-up daddy and took turns licking his balls, tonguing his shaft, and sucking on the head of his pre-cum covered mushroom head. He couldn't get away.

In the remaining room, almost a dozen men and women, all college-aged, lounged about, both watching the twins suckle their daddy's meat and the main event that was taking place only a few feet from the struggling father. 

On their backs were his fourteen-year-old daughter and his thirteen-year-old son, their legs in the air as they were both power-fucked by the college student above them; his son by a burly dark-skinned soccer player and his daughter by a hot perky blond girl with big tits and a thick brown strap-on. Both his daughter and son were moaning like bitches, making out with their partners when they were not sucking on the cock (his son) or snatch (his daughter) being presented to them by two other students.

Frank kept stroking himself, this particular Porno story one of his best creations yet. He had told the EYE he wanted the man, Russell, to live in a house with a fraternity on it's left and a sorority on it's right. The frat was full of fags. The sorority was full of lesbos. Russell, the night before, had called the cops on the two parties happening next door to him and, in retaliation, the two Greek houses had conspired to invade his home, drug his children with powerful aphrodisiacs, and rape them until they turned queer.

"Daddy!" his daughter shouted as she pulled her tongue from the hot cunt of the girl laying next to her. "I love pussy! Oh daddy! I love pussy! Yes! Fuck me!" the girl squealed as the blond increased her pace, the dildo pounding into the fourteen-year-olds dripping snatch.

A grunt refocused his eyes and he saw his son take a huge load to the face, the college guy he was blowing unloading blast after blast of cum onto the boy's freckled expression. Then, the man cumming reached down and, making eye contact with Russell, began to rapidly jerk his boy off. The lad only lasted a moment before his own load erupted, the boy's thin cock-snot hitting his own face as he howled while his asshole was pounded into submission.

The twins were pulled away then, his daughters little cunt spread open for a big butch dyke to drill with her tongue while a skinny twink began to blow his son's hard little wiener. Russell tried to tear his eyes away but someone was holding his head. Then, a hand shot out of nowhere and began to jerk the poor man off, his orgasm erupting as he watched his children being defiled.

As twin dildos began to be worked there way up the twin's identical seven-year-old asses, Frank erupted for a second time.


End file.
